Meet you at the alter
by Hes Her Lobster
Summary: Entry for Valentines day fanfic contest. Ross and Rachel are engaged, how will their big day turn out? Sequel to Coffee for two.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my entry to the friends boards fanfic contest, but this is also a sequel to my most recent fic "Coffee for two". I hope you dont find the story a bit too short, as it will only be of a short length...however, you will hopefully enjoy the events taking place in the story. Ross and Rachel are finally walking down the aisle together...Will everything go well? Will Ross say the right name this time? Will Rachel leave before the wedding begins?._

_Read on..._

_**Meet you at the alter**_

_**10th April. 2005, New York.**_

_Ross sat reading the newspaper, a mug of coffee in the other hand. He smiled as he heard Rachel singing away in the shower, she always did this and Ross was always much amused, she was always singing the same songs too he had noticed, mostly love songs._

_It was almost a year since they had got back together, and Ross had never been happier, or busier. The wedding arrangements were going more than well, it was only 2 weeks away from the big day and Ross for the first time actually felt nervous, but he couldnt quite understand why. Marrying Rachel was the best thing that would probably ever happen to him, but everytime he thought about it, he got a weird feeling in his gut._

_Butterflies, that's what Rachel would put it down to, and she had told him she had the same feeling every now and then, "I feel the same. But atleast you've had more practise.." She had laughed._

_Ross drank the last of his coffee, closed the paper and walked into the sitting room where Emma was sat in her walker watching one of the kid's morning tv shows, "How's my emma this morning huh? Daddy will miss you today...promise to be good for mommy?"._

_Emma was getting so big now, she would soon be three years old. Ross couldnt get his head round it, "Rach...I gotta go", he shouted after he kissed his daughters head. "Ok!" She shouted back, and minutes later she appeared with a towel on her head, and another towel wrapped around her body. "What time will you be back?"._

_Ross shrugged, "Normal...5ish? I dont have too much to do...but if you need me, ring me ok?"._

_She kissed him, "Monica's coming today..she's coming with me to pick up the dress" She told him, her smile appearing on her face. "I bet it's beautiful..." Ross imagined, "and I cant wait to see you in it.."._

_He kissed her now, then picked up his things and left. "Bye sweetie". _

_Rachel waved, "Now Emma, I'm gonna get you ready now..and your gonna be going to stay at Grandma Greene's, ok?". She smiled at her daughter who seemed to be getting prettier and more older each day. "_

_Ross got to work early, so he took the extra time to listen to his messages at work whilst having another cup of coffee, "One new message, left yesterday at 6.35pm". Ross pressed the button to listen, he was expecting a few calls, mainly work related but he had been in touch with somebody over the wedding arrangements, so maybe it was him._

_"Ross, it's Simon Welling...the guy you left a message for. First of all, congratulations on the engagement...I listened to your message and I know how much you said your fiance wanted to get married at the plaza, and I feel kind of bad that it's because of us she cant get wed there...but what I'm going to do is try and rearrange our wedding date, so maybe you could fill in our spot...it depends how fully booked the plaza is. I wouldnt do this just for anybody but as your my old friend...I'll consider it...Call me tomorow, I'll be at work after 9"._

_The message finished, and Ross pressed the button to delete message, he really couldnt believe that he had been so damn cheeky asking one of his own friends to rearrange their wedding plans just so Rachel would get the plaza, but he was pretty crushed when he discovered the plaza was fully booked on the day that Rachel had wanted to get married the most. They had discussed getting married a year exactly after they had got together, 18th April, but because the plaza was fully booked, they decided to just settle with somewhere else, on another day._

_"It's fine Ross, I'm fine with that...you cant get everything all the time how you want it, but we're getting married and thats enough..." She told him, but something in her eyes told him differently, she was disapointed deep down that she couldnt have her wedding where she wanted it, and when exactly she wanted it. "Rach, it's our wedding though...and your the bride, you should get everything the way you want it..."._

_"But Ross. There's nothing we can do...honestly, it's absolutely fine with me. Now, help me choose out some flowers for the wedding...". _

_Ross sipped his coffee as he flicked through the works monthly magazine, he couldnt fit anything else inside his mind apart from the wedding, there was so much to do and most importantly, he was praying that his friend would be able to make some sort of compromise with the wedding dates, he picked up the phone and dialled the number to Simon's office. "Hi, can I speak to Simon please?"_

_"Who is it speaking?"_

_"Ross Gellar."_

_"Hang on Sir, I'll put you straight through"._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Monica had remembered trying on her wedding dress for the very first time, and it beat any expectations she had in her mind for when she looked in the mirror, as a kid she always imagined she would look pretty enough, but she actually felt like a princess for those few moments infront of the mirror._

_And then it was Phoebe's turn to get married, and she had looked radiant, "I think I'm gonna cry..." Rachel had said as they both looked at their friend in this amazing gown, Monica had always wished that Rachel would get her own turn, instead of being the one to look on as her friends prepared for their big day, this time she was the one getting married and Monica could tell she was getting a bit shaky._

_"Let me zip it up for you.." Monica offered, they had been in Rachel and Ross' bedroom for a while now, trying out hairstyles and then putting on the dress, "It feels a little tight..." Rachel complained._

_"Mine did, but aslong as you can breathe...thats the most important thing."_

_Rachel nodded. "Right...", she looked into the mirror and she felt like she might lose her breath as she looked at her reflection, she actually felt proud of herself for getting there finally, "I cant believe this is actually going to happen. I'm marrying your brother..."_

_Monica smiled. "You look so beautiful, and I just couldnt be happier for you both..it's about time". She joked._

_"Do you think the dress is too long?"_

_"No it's fi--"_

_"It looks a little long doesnt it? Maybe I should take it back..."_

_"No Rach, it's perfect...I wouldnt lie to you". Monica reasurred her friend._

_Rachel was still looking at her reflection, searching for things that she didnt like, things that could be a problem on the big day. "What if I trip over the ends of my dress?"_

_"Then you trip. We laugh.." Monica joked, much to Rachel's bemusement._

_"Seriously, I knew I should have got a shorter fit..."_

_"It's not even long, compared to mine it's a mini skirt..."_

_Rachel knew she was freaking out for no reason, but she was feeling very nervous today, "I just want everything to be perfect you know...and even though I'm not going to be getting married at the Plaza like I wanted, I still want it to be the most amazing day..."_

_"It will be sweetie, you wait.." Monica told her, she smirked discreetly, knowing Ross' plans to get the plaza for her anyway, " I just know your day is going to be everything you ever wanted. Trust me..."_

_She hugged her, and something unexpectedly happened. Rachel began to cry, "Oh Rach...dont cry sweetie"._

_"What's wrong?" Monica asked, she knew something more was wrong besides wedding nerves._

_Rachel wiped her eyes, she knew she could tell Monica anything. "I missed a period"._

_Monica's eyes widened, out of surprise maybe. "Are you telling me you might be pregnant?"_

_Rachel nodded. "I dont know. It feels like your wedding all over again...finding out I was pregnant just before your wedding wasnt easy, but being pregnant again for my own wedding..its just..."_

_Monica frowned. "Hang on. Whats the dilemma here? I mean, your with Ross...you have a child already, whats the problem?"_

_"There isnt a problem...you see, me and Ross discussed this months back that Emma was an exception to a fortunate accident...and we havent even talked about kids, we just wanted to focus on Emma...and if I'm pregnant again...I'll just feel like it's another accident, not planned...you know?"_

_Monica rubbed her friends arm, "Your being silly...if you are pregnant, maybe you didnt plan it but Rach, you are getting married to Ross...you have Emma already, it couldnt be more perfect if you were, well thats the way I see it anyway..."_

_"I saw it that way yesterday, but last night me and Ross were talking about the future and stuff and he actually said that he didnt think we should have more children for a few years..till Emma was a bit more grown up."_

_"He might have said that, but it doesnt mean he would be mad or anything does it? He's hardly going to walk away"._

_"Oh god, I know that. He would never leave...what we have now is just too damn good, and I probably am being stupid..." She cried again._

_"Just take a test, then think about whatever the result it...dont freak out just yet, but Rach...if you are, I dont think there's anything to freak over anyway"._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. Heres the second chapter, more lead up to the wedding. And Rachel finally finds out if she is carrying Ross's baby again. **

**Thanks for the reviews so far. One more chapter, or maybe two to follow shortly...**

_**13th April. **_

_Tonight was Rachel and Ross's last night of being single men and women in the city, they were both spending the night with their own friends to mark the end of their last night's of being unmarried, Rachel was i n the bathroom applying her makeup, standing in her robe she looked into the mirror thoughtfully, the past few days had been too much for her to take. She had taken a pregnancy test the day before and it had shown positive, revealing that her and Ross would be parents once again, and yet again it wasnt a planned concieving, she felt slightly scared as to how Ross would react, she obviously knew he would be happy and stick by her, but truthfully another pregnancy wasnt what she ideally wanted right now._

_She had estimated that she was atleast 3 weeks gone, maybe even a month but she could pin point the night when they had possibly concieved, they had been so in a hurry that night, ripping eachother's clothes off as he pressed her against the bedroom door, pushing her inside. They had used protection alright, but contraception had gone against them yet again, she remembered the way he had reacted the first time she told him she was pregnant, maybe this time would be different, she didnt know._

_Everything was happening so fast, she didnt really know how she felt about the whole thing till she told Ross which she wasnt sure when that would be as the wedding had taken over all of their time, but she was aiming to tell him before they both went out tonight, if not then, when they got back._

_They had taken Emma to Ross' parents house a few hours ago, and it was just the two of them now, Ross had taken a phonecall not long ago in the living room. She rubbed her lips together after applying her lipstick, she hadnt been out for quite a while so the thought of it was very exciting but she was feeling disapointed that she wouldnt be able to drink and let herself too go because of the pregnancy. She had only told Monica that she might be pregnant, but she thought the first person who deserved to know was Ross._

_"Ah Simon. I cant tell you how much this is going to mean to her...both of us really but she was kinda disapointed when we couldnt get her ideal place on the day we both wanted...so have you told your minister that your swapping dates?"_

_"Yeah, and my fiance is fine with it...she doesnt mind aslong as its at the plaza and we get married.."_

_"Thanks a lot Simon, I'll ring up our minister and let him know the change of place...I'm probably gonna tell Rach tonight about it all, after we both have our night's out.."._

_"Great, I'll see you at your wedding first then...and hope to see you at mine, that's if you can make it..." Simon said to him._

_"Our honeymoon's not till a week after the wedding so I'll be able to come to your's most probably..." Ross reassured him._

_"Ok. Bye...and see you soon"_

_"Yeah, bye Simon...and thanks again."._

_Ross ended the call and was straight on the phone to their minister to share the change of plans. _

_"Hello"._

_"Hey Joey...". Ross said, "It's about the wedding...". He started._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_"Wow...you look..." Ross looked at his fiance appear from the bathroom, dressed in a revealing but classy dress. "Amazing..." he complimented her, walking towards her slowly._

_"Ah thanks sweetie..." She smiled, she always felt better when Ross complimented her, she didnt care what anybody else thought of her appearance, besides Ross and ofcourse herself, "I'm gonna miss you tonight..." She told him, kissing his lips lightly so she wouldnt get any lipstick on him._

_"I know. but it's our bachelor and bachelorette parties...we're gonna have to make the most of it, then when we both come home, we can have some fun of our own" he said, suggestively. "so what have you and the girls got planned?" he asked her._

_Rachel rested both of her hands on his shoulders, as his rested on her hips. "Well...I think we're going to a few bars, and that's it really...we might come back here later on, but it'll be nice to just be out with Monica and Phoebe, you know?"._

_Ross nodded. "Me and the guys arent going anything exciting really, we're not even going out...just having a few beers here and a movie."_

_"Oh, you should go out Ross.."_

_"I dont wanna really go out to be honest, and I dont wanna get drunk either because of work tomorow so.."_

_"I'm not going to be drinking really at all tonight.." She told him._

_"Oh, I believe you" He joked, "I know what your like with your martini's Rach.." he laughed._

_"No honestly. I wont be drinking tonight..."._

_Ross didnt look convinced, "So your not drinking on your bachelorette night? Give me a good reason why.."._

_"Just because...well...I...". She stumbled on her words as he looked at her confusingly, "Ok...Ross. I have something to tell you.." she blurted out._

_She hadnt planned to tell him before she went out, she was going to wait till later on, when they were alone in bed or something. "What is it Rach?" he asked, looking concerned._

_She laughed nervously, "Ok. I wasnt going to tell you till later on but it's eating me up so...ok...Ross,...we're gonna have another baby". she told him quickly._

_It was hard to read the expression on his face as she told him, he looked slightly puzzled. "Whh..what, your pregnant?"._

_She nodded without saying anything._

_He looked down, then looked back up at her. "Rach...that's great!" He said to her, lifting her up in his arms and kissing her neck. "You mean it?" She asked him._

_"Mean it? Rach...We're having another baby, I couldnt be happier...ah come here.." He told her, hugging her to let her know, everything would be just fine._

_The girls got their drinks in, chatting frantically at the bar as they did so, about the wedding and Rachel's news she was going to tell them. "It's not the wedding is it? Nothing bad?" Phoebe asked her. Rachel shook her head, "nothing bad...I can tell you that.". She noticed Monica looking at her, she obviously had guessed it anyway seeing as she told her the other day she was suspecting it anyway._

_They found a quiet corner at the bar, and as they all sat down, Rachel prepared to tell her friends that she was expecting another baby._

_"Ok...well it might come as a shock to you, but then it might not...but it's pretty good news"._

_"Are you moving?" Phoebe asked her._

_Rachel shook her head again. "Wrong again. Ok, alright...I'm pregnant" she told them._

_Phoebe's mouth dropped, Monica smiled knowingly. _

_"Well I didnt have a clue. I didnt guess it because..well I dont actually know why I didnt guess it". Phoebe wondered, "but oh my god...Rach, your not going to believe this and I dont want to steal your thunder but...I'm pregnant too!" she announced, Rachel didnt look surprised. "I knew you and Mike were trying for a baby, and I was waiting for an announcement but the fact that we're both pregnant at the same time...pheebs!" she cried, hugging her friend._

_"How far along are you both then?" Monica asked excitedly._

_"Well I'm about 8 weeks.." Phoebe told them._

_"Oh, I'm about 3 weeks..." Rachel told them, running her hand over her stomach. "I cant believe this. It's just the best news ever...I was a little unsure when I was talking to Monica about it yesterday, but when I told Ross before, he's thrilled...and that was my main worry, that he would think we werent ready for another child, but he think's there couldnt be a better time for us to have another"._

_"So I'm the only one on alcoholic drinks tonight huh?" Monica realised._

_Phoebe and Rachel laughed, "Afraid so Mon", they both said, sipping on their orange juices._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Third Chapter. The wedding gets closer...**_

_The guys had finished watching their movie, and they were now talking about Ross and Rachel's wedding._

_"So she doesnt know you have booked the plaza instead now? Man, she's gonna be totally shocked..." Chandler said. "Monica told me about it yesterday...I think she's gonna love it, but I wouldnt have done anything like that for our wedding...Monica would possibly have killed me if I had rearranged anything without her permission" he joked._

_"Rachel's gonna love the idea, and the only change is the place...so it's no problem, I rang the caters and band and everything today to tell them the change of place...and the time has also pushed back a little to a later time of 7pm, so..."_

_Joey smiled. "I cant believe your finally getting married to her dude, after all those years..." he said, and Ross could have sworn he saw his eyes glaze with a small tear._

_"I'm just going to be so happy, and...ok...there's something else you should probably know"._

_"What is it?" Chandler asked._

_"Well...Rachel told me before she went out with the girls that she's pregnant"._

_"Whoah. Were you planning on it?" Joey asked._

_Ross shook his head. "No, we didnt plan it...but I'm still ecstatic with the news, and look at Emma...she's almost 3 years old and we never planned her, but now everything is about her you know? I love her so much, and Rachel means the world to me...there's room for another ". he said._

_"Congratulations then.." Chandler said, hugging him. "You must have some terrific sperm my man.." he joked._

_Ross laughed, and the guys clinked their bottles of beers together, "cheers" they all chorused before downing their beers._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_**17th April **_

_The sun was shining brightly through their bedroom window as they lay in bed, they were both resting on their side, his arms had been around her all night, with his face tucked in the back of her neck. They were both awake, but the lovely and calm feeling of an April morning was an excuse to stay in bed a little bit longer. _

_Everything was quiet, they could only hear eachother's breathing and Emma's quiet snoring across the room, Rachel turned over to face Ross, "Ross..." she whispered, unsure of whether he was awake yet. "uh?" he replied, his eyes half open. She smiled, "Do you realise we're getting married tomorow?" She told him, "and it's been a whole year since we got together...I feel so...so.."_

_He touched her lips with his finger, then stroked her cheeks. "I love you so much"._

_"I love you too. And I cant believe how lucky we are, everything we have before us now..."._

_He bent his head down, lifting her top up and kissed her stomach softly, "your the only man i've ever loved, do you know?" she told him, as he sat up again. He wished he could say the same to her, but he would be lying if he said he hadnt loved Carol, or maybe even Emily. "Your the woman I've ever loved this long...and much", he said, hoping what he said would be almost equal to what she had said to him._

_She cupped his face in her hand, and kissed him. "I knew all along you were the man for me. But I was too afraid and selfish to admit it..."_

_He brushed her fringe away from her eyes, "we're both guilty of that. but we're here now...arent we?" he smiled, kissing her back._

_Ross had decided to tell Rachel about the plaza the night before, so today they had planned to get everything finalised. "So are you sure everything is ok? The caterers and everybody know the change of plan?" she checked with him as she ticked off the list of people to call about the wedding. "what about people we've invited? do they know?"_

_Ross nodded. "Everybody knows. You were the last..." he laughed, "the only thing I havent done is call the photographer about it all...but we can do that today"._

_"ok, I'll do that now. can you bath emma while I do all this? I'm taking her to get her bridesmaid dress later on..."_

_"sure, I'll get her ready..." he said. Rachel was on the phone then to the photographer, "Hi, this is Rachel Greene...there's a change of plan for the gellar greene wedding, it's on the same day but we're now having the ceromony at the Plaza, and it's at a later time of 7...we thought we'd better let you know"._

_Rachel put down the notepad and pen, and lay back on the sofa. "All done"._

_She had spent the morning making sure everybody involved in the wedding was sure about the change of plans, there wasnt that many guests coming really, they had decided to keep it minimum, aslong as their close family and friends were there, that was all that mattered._

_"Rach. Emma's all ready...where's her clothes?" Ross called from the bedroom._

_"Uh. I'll come in now...I think there's some on the bed already though..."._

_"Yeah, got it. There's a pile of clothes on here..." Ross called back._

_Rachel remained on the sofa, the only thing she had to do now was pick up Emma's bridesmaid dress, aswell as Ben's pageboy outfit, then all she would have to do was wait till tomorow came, the day of their wedding._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Rachel felt so proud as she dressed her daughter in her bridesmaid dress, a lilac coloured dress that had tiny ribbons sewed on it, with shoes and a beautiful hat to match. "You look just like a princess Emma" she told her, "you wanna see in the mirror sweetie?"._

_"Ya!" Emma shouted._

_She picked up her daughter, and walked over to the mirror on the wall. "Look at you...arent you pretty?"._

_"Where's your dress Mommy?" Emma asked her._

_"Oh, Mummy's dress is safely away in the closet...I'll be wearing that tomorow. You'll see me then..."_

_"Mummy not put it on now?"._

_Rachel laughed, "Well...I could do". The temptation wasnt easy, it would be fun putting it on again as she loved it so much, and it would make Emma happy. "Ok, mummy will put it on, but we'll have to be quick because daddy will be back from work soon and we dont want him seeing us in our wedding dresses do we?"._

_Emma shook her head. "Daddy see tomorow!"._

_"Yes. Daddy will see tomorow..."._

_She put Emma on the bed, and reached into the closet where her wedding dress was hanging, it was so beautiful. "Ok, Mommy's gonna put this on now...", she took out the dress off the hanger and began to undress. Emma was giggling happily on the bed, watching her mother put on her wedding dress. _

_**18th April. **_

_**Wedding Bells.**_

_Rachel awoke with butterflies in her stomach, she opened her eyelids slowly and turned to look outside the window, it must have been early as the sun wasnt yet out, she could hear the birds on the roof singing away, she smiled to herself as she thought about the day to come. She had always looked forward to this day, being the bride after playing the bridesmaid so many times, well she did get to play the bride role one time, but she didnt want to think about that, that was in the past._

_Ross had decided to stay over at Chandler's, and Monica had stayed with Rachel at the apartment, Rachel knew that today would be so manic, so many things to do and make sure were perfect, so she rested her eyes for another five minutes, making the most of the silence. Even Emma wasnt at home this morning, because the Gellar's had offered to look after her, "theres so many things to think about, you dont need a crying baby on top of all that", Judy Gellar had said._

_Rachel heard a knocking at the door, "Yeah?", she sat up now expecting to see Monica standing there possibly with the wedding file to check everything off, but to her surprise standing there was Ross._

_"Oh my god...what.."_

_"Am I doing here?" he smirked, he looked like he hadnt slept at all, still in last night's clothes. "I couldnt get my mind off you, us..everything last night, so I lay awake all night, and I thought I would come and see you early before anyone was here..."_

_"But Monica's here..." Rachel reminded him._

_"She's fast asleep...listen, Rach..." He walked over to the bed where she was now kneeling. "I love you so so much...and even though I am so looking forward to actually getting to the wedding and everything...I cant wait till we can just be husband and wife...atlast, you know?"._

_She smiled, as he took hold of her hand. "I love you too. And I'm going to be the happiest girl alive today..." She beamed._

_He kissed her hand. "I better go. I dont wanna be caught out...Chandler's still in bed too, I jumped on the bus here.." He laughed._

_She giggled. "God, I feel like a naughty teenager..."._

_He nodded. "I'm gonna try and catch some sleep at Chandlers before 7...then I'll get ready, see you later.." He smiled, knowing that the next time they would see eachother would be at the wedding. _

_She smiled. "I'll see you later..."._

_"Meet you at the alter". He grinned, creeping out of the room, careful not to wake Monica._

_Rachel and the girls all arrived at the Plaza a few hours early, carrying their dresses very carefully and their overnight suitcases behind them, "You'd think we were staying a week..." Phoebe joked, as she pulled her bulging suitcase behind her, following Rachel who seemed to be storming ahead. "Cmon guys...the sooner we're in our rooms, the quicker I get ready..."._

_Ofcourse both Phoebe and Monica knew and understood how Rachel felt, "do you think guys go through the same stress as we do on the wedding day?" Monica asked._

_"I guess Ross does, he's a bit of a drama queen anyway.." she joked._

_Rachel's mother was also with the girls, keeping Rachel calm. "I'm Rachel Greene...and we all have a booking here for a wedding today, we have a party staying overnight..."._

_"Ok. Let me check the computer...ah...yes, the wedding is at 7 and you are going to need quite a few rooms?" The lady checked._

_Rachel nodded. "I think that's right, yes"._

_"Ok, if you could just pay with your credit card?". The woman asked._

_Rachel cleared her throat, "Um. My fiance took care of all that...he paid over the phone, he told me to give this reference...". she handed over a sheet of paper with the payment details on, "Oh ok...excuse me while I check this" the lady said._

_Rachel rolled her eyes, "She does know I have a wedding to be at in just 3 hours?". _

_"Dont worry sweetheart. We'll be up in our rooms before we know it...". Sandra comforted her daughter._

_Just then, Rachel's cellphone began to ring. "Oh, I swear...if this is a call from one of the caterers or the band...I really am going to scream". she cursed, she walked away from the counter to see who was on the call whilst the other girls remained at the reception, waiting patiently for their room keys._

_"Oh Hi Judy". She was pleased it was Ross' mum, and not somebody calling saying there was a slight problem with something._

_"Rachel dear, just to let you know that me, Jack and Emma will be at the hotel in about an hour.."_

_"Is Emma ok? Is she all ready?...God, I feel so bad leaving it all on you to get her ready"._

_"Oh dont be silly...she's been as good as gold, well I'll see you soon..."._

_"See you soon Judy.."._

_She put the phone down, and finally the woman at the desk was done checking the details. "Ok, all I need you to do is sign this...then you can all have your room keys. So how many rooms are you wanting for now?"._

_"Um, well there's me and Chandler...Phoebe and Mike...Rachel and Ross' honeymoon suite then Sandra's...so just four". monica told the receptionist._

_"Oh, no dear...I'm not staying overnight, I'm taking Emma home with me tonight..." Sandra told her._

_Rachel finished signing the document and handed it over, "I really appreciate you doing that Mom, Ross' parents had her overnight last night...they'll be here soon"._

_"Who's taking care of Erica and Jack?" Phoebe asked._

_"My parents are taking care of them...they'll be coming to the wedding obviously but then my mom and dad will be taking them home with them...so me and Chandler are finally getting a break together aswell...which is nice" she smiled._

_"So just the three rooms for now then..." The lady confirmed, passing over the room keys._

_"Thank you". Rachel said, and they all went quickly upstairs to their located rooms._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the final chapter. Ross and Rachel finally get married in this chapter...:)**

_The wedding was getting closer, and as Rachel finished getting ready for her big moment, she began to get a bit emotional, "Oh...I just know I'm gonna burst into tears when I get down there." She suddenly realised, she was surrounded by her closest friends, her sisters and her mother. "You probably will darling. But that's expected...". Her mother told her._

_Rachel looked down at herself, her dress was the perfect fit, "I love this dress...I'm so gonna suggest to Ralph Lauren to design a dress like this...but more everyday". she joked._

_The children were sat quietly on the floor, Emma was dressed in her bridesmaid dress, Ben in his pageboy outfit, and Jack and Erica were dressed in the cutest little outfits that Rachel had got from her work, "They look so cute.." Rachel said._

_Rachel had chosen Monica as her maid of honour, and Phoebe along with her sisters and Emma were the chief bridesmaids, Ben was the pageboy, and Jack and Erica werent officially anything, but they were apart of the wedding anyway as they got to follow Rachel down the isle with their mother Monica._

_"Did you see Ross earlier?" Rachel asked Monica. "How is he?"._

_"He's the happiest I've ever seen him...he looks like a kid on Christmas day, seriously..." She laughed._

_Rachel couldnt wait to see her groom, after all those years of waiting she was finally going to be able to be his wife, and be with him forever._

_"Your father said he would be here soon..." Sandra told her daughter, "he wouldnt miss this.."._

_"I know, he'll come eventually..." Rachel said hopefully, but it was almost 6.30pm and he was nowhere to be seen, she had her doubts but she knew he would turn up, he had to, otherwise she wouldnt have anybody to give her away. Just as she was looking into the mirror, wondering where her daddy was, she heard a knock at the door. "That's probably him"._

_And it was, "Daddy.." She cried, hugging him as he came towards her. "You look beautiful baby..." Dr Greene told his daughter, "now where's Ross, I need to talk to him before the wedding..."._

_Rachel frowned, "How come Daddy?"._

_"Oh, dont worry...I just need to have a few words, man to man..." He said. _

_"I'll take you Dr Greene.." Monica offered._

_Chandler did Ross' tie, "How you feeling?" _

_"Getting a bit nervous now. But I just need to see her now...it's driving me crazy"._

_Joey was stood in the room also, dressed as the part of the minister. "You havent seen eachother since yesterday so no wonder you want to see her..."_

_Ross nodded, with a tiny smirk on his face as he knew he saw her this morning._

_Monica came in then with Rachel's father, "Dr Greene...Good to see you" Ross said chirpily._

_"You look smart Gellar, now listen...before the wedding, I just need to have a few words..."_

_Chandler, Joey and Monica made themselves scarse, "Is everything okay?" Ross asked._

_"Everything will be fine once I've had this talk with you Ross. My daughter is marrying you today...and to be honest, I knew this day would come along...she's crazy about you, as are you about her..."_

_Ross nodded. "Dr Greene. I love her...and I promise you, I will always..always put her first, I wouldnt let her come to any harm...I love her with everything I am and everything I can be...so please, trust me...I will bring only happiness to her life"._

_Rachel's father didnt say anything for a moment, but then a smile crept across his face. "Thats what I wanted to hear, Gellar...if you make my Rachel happy, you make me happy..."._

_"Thats the only thing I will make sure of, to make sure she's happy..."_

_"Well then...the only thing left I have to say is, congratulations..". He patted his soon to be son in law on the shoulder, and shook his hand. "See you soon Gellar."._

_At that, he left, and Ross was left on his own in the room. He took a deep breath as he looked at the clock, in ten minutes it would begin, he put on his blazer jacket, straightened up his tie and left for downstairs._

_She could hear the music playing as she walked slowly down the stairs with her bridesmaid's behind her, and her father beside her. "Congratulations sweetheart...". He whispered in her ear as they reached the entrance of the hall, which was filled with lillies and candles. She looked forward at all the guests who were there to see her and Ross get married, she smiled to herself. "You ready princess?" Her father asked, she looked behind her at Monica and Phoebe who were smiling at her, and then she saw Emma who was looking up at her smiling also._

_"Ready.." She told him, and as they began to walk down the long isle, the music of the piano filled the room as everybody stood and turned around to look at the bride._

_She kept focused ahead, where she could see Ross standing with Chandler, and Joey standing in the centre, "I cant believe this is happening" she whispered to her father, who was holding her arm gently, and as they reached the alter, she saw Ross staring at her, smiling._

_They reached the alter, and Rachel's father let go of his daughter, kissing her on the cheek first. "Good luck sweetheart..." he said to her, and then she saw her mother at the front smiling proudly at her, she saw her mouth the words, "Love you", and she then knew that she was ready to take hold of Ross' hand and proceed to the vows. He reached out for her hand, and she took hold of it as he walked to the front with her, "You look like all my dreams put together..." he whispered in her ear, she smiled and then they both stood, as Joey began._

_"I've known a lot of couples...many who are still together, and many who arent...but I can put my hand on my heart and say this, none of them ever came close to Ross and Rachel...my best friends who I always knew would make it together" Joey spoke._

_Ross and Rachel both smiled, "Now we proceed to the vows, Ross...". _

_He looked at his bride in front of him, and he began to pour out the words that had always been in the back of his mind. "Rachel...I always wondered if true love would ever find me, and it did...I was crazy about you, and I still am...and I still sit there wondering why I was so lucky to have my chances with you, so many years we've had together...and apart, believe me when I tell you, the times I spent with you were the happiest occasions of my life...and being apart from you was my biggest mistake. I didnt think I could be so lucky, but here we are today..."_

_She smiled at him, as he took hold of her hand. "Today we are getting married, and it's just the icing on the cake for us..., your everything I ever wanted, and more..."_

_He then placed the ring on her finger that Chandler handed him, she giggled slightly as he struggled for a moment to get it onto her finger, but then the ring was on, and he squeezed her hand affectionately._

_"Now, Rachel..." Joey spoke again._

_She cleared her throat as she looked at Ross. "You mightnt know this, but at high school all those years ago...when you thought I didnt think you existed, I thought you were the sweetest guy...and I actually came to trust you as I spent more time at your house...but then when I came to New York, I suddenly realised that I had been blind at high school...your everything a man needs to be in my eyes, and if I could go back and change a few things, I would. But one thing is for sure...I love you now, and I mean that forever."._

_She took hold of his left hand now, and let a smile out again. "You have been such a breath of fresh air into my life...and we may have had our ups and downs, and we have both made mistakes...but Ross..." she paused for a moment, as she began to feel her eyes well up. He rubbed her hand, "Ross...I love you, and I just cannot wait to share my whole life with you...theres nobody else out there for me. I realised that a year ago today...I couldnt imagine my life without you, and I dont ever want to"._

_She slipped his wedding band on now, and they shared a small kiss._

_"Do you both take eachother's hand in marriage, Ross first..." Joey said._

_"I do"._

_"And Rachel, do you take Ross?"._

_She smiled, knowing they were almost there, man and wife._

_"...I do". she smiled._

_"I now pronounce you...husband...and wife" Joey confirmed, looking proudly at his two friends. "You may now kiss the bride..."_

_Ross held her face, and leaned in to kiss her, as everybody around them let out happy sighs, as the music picked up again to one of their chosen songs, "Someone like you"._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_They shared their first dance together as man and wife, as everybody around them watched. Ross' favourite song was played by the band as they swayed together on the dance floor, Rachel's head resting on his chest as he held her closely. _

_She's as sweet as tupelo honey  
She's an angel of the first degree  
She's as sweet as tupelo honey  
Just like the honey, baby, from the bee  
She's my baby, you know she's alright..._

"Ah, would you look at them..." Phoebe said, looking on at the happy couple, she wiped her eyes with the tissue as her and Mike stood together.

Monica had hold of Emma, and Chandler was holding both the twins. "I'm so happy for them." Chandler beamed, Monica nodded, "They deserve today...after all they've been through, i've never known such complication but now it's going to be so simple for them both", she smiled.

Rachel and Ross hadnt said anything to eachother since getting up on the dancefloor, their eyes were closed as they both danced together to the music, not caring about the audience, Ross ran his hand down her back, and he felt her skin with his cheek. " I didnt realise till today how much I loved you..." Rachel told him, "Seeing you there before, waiting for me...it just made sense, and everything sort of came together, you know?".

Ross stroked her back as they continued to softly sway to the music, "When I saw you walk down that aisle, I was actually waiting to be woken from a dream, it was so unreal to be standing there looking at you...knowing you were marrying me".

"I meant what I said, you know".

"About what?"

"The highschool thing...If only I'd of realised you would turn out to be who you are today, I was crazy to not consider you...".

"We're both guilty for doing crazy things".

She looked up at him now, at his dark puppydog eyes, "I'm so extremely happy...I could just cry right here..."

He smiled adoringly at her, "You did your fair share of crying before sweetie," he laughed.

"Well..you know me".

"Yes, I think I do". He nodded.

The next song began to play, the song they had both always loved. "I think everybody else should now be able to dance, dont you?".

She nodded, "I think so.".

So as the start of "Everlasting love" was played by the band, the guests at the wedding all began to fill the stage, Rachel and Ross began to dance again to one of their favourite tunes that always got them in the mood for dancing.

_Open up your eyes  
Then you'll realize  
Here stand with my  
Everlasting love  
Need you by my side  
Want to be your bride  
You'll never be denied  
Everlasting love_

As Ross twirled his bride around, he watched her spin slowly around. And as she fell back into his arms, he held onto her tight as he sang into her ear, as they swayed side to side, looking longingly into eachother's eyes, wishing that their day would never end.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I hope everybody enjoyed this story, I put a lot of thought into the wedding to try and make it as real as possible. Please leave your reviews and comments, **

**The story unfortunately ends here, but ofcourse I'll be writing more fics in the near future. :)**

**Rachel xxxxxx**


End file.
